The Akatsuki crumbles
by Deidara the artist
Summary: During the Great Akatsuki Schism, Three members, Tobi, Deidara, And Konan escape, and change their ways
1. Confrontion

**AN: Hello, This is the start of my new series, "The Akatsuki crumbles". In my story they're some differences Number one Tobi is NOT Madara, he is just Tobi Number two...I will not constantly go un...un...un...for Deidara because it gets old...Numbuh three No one is dead, this is a plot twist...except Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame...I don't like them...Now without any further ado...**

Approximately one month after Sasuke killed Itachi Kisame, clearly distressed sought to kill Sasuke, but was ultimately defeated by Hebi, This sent the Akatsuki into a chaos, and leading into a schism Deidara, Tobi, Konan, Nagato on one side, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and a mysterious member one the other. All of this enraged Nagato, which impacted his team mates...This, is their story (Cliché opening for the win)

"Humph, humph...almost free...As long as Tobi keeps his mouth shut we should be home free... ugh...How does this happen...regardless we need to hurry before he notices..." Deidara thought to himself, sadly though Deidara, and his comrades did not make it out in one piece, but it also wasn't Tobi's fault.

"Almighty Push!" Screamed Pain "You planned on just leaving didn't you...After all we've been through...Konan. Akatsuki does not except resignations..." Pain quietly sighed in sadness.

"Nagato please... the Akatsuki is in ruins, the Jinuuriki project has failed, your reign is over..."

"I AM A GOD! THOSE WHO DEFY ME DIE! If you chose a path of sacrilege then I have no choice... Heh...I never thought I'd have to do this"

Tobi and Deidara engaged Pain after incapacitating Konan with another push, soon finding them overwhelmed,

"Humph...I didn't think it be this easy well...I obviously can't let you liv..." Pain sighed, but was interrupted by an explosion, coming from the front of the tower. "Ugh...I'll deal with you three later...It appears we have visitors ^^" Pain said, somewhat happy. "Meanwhile you three can stay in the prison (I forgot to mention...the towers gotta a prison ^^)"

**AN: Well this is the beginning of my story yes I know it's short, and that this is probably the worst fanfic ever but generally I get better with reviews...so anyways who do you people think caused the explosion? Review Pl0x**


	2. The Escape

**A/N: Hey I'm going to give a shout out to my favorite fanfic writer, Flockgirl :D. Anyways I know my last chapter was not at all descriptive, and short, but I hope to fix that...problem is I get writers block D:.**

As Tobi tried to wake up Konan using nothing but an impressive "LET THERE BE LIGHT!" followed by a series of meows, Deidara tried to find out what had caused the explosion, and why he wasn't the one to do it ^^.

Deidara's PoV: "It's all over Nagato, you're surrounded, you've caused enough problems" Hidan chuckled while rubbing his scythe, kind of like a genie's lamp. "We've spent months killing all of your paths, but it was all worth it because now I get to kill Nagato, the god of the rain village heheheheheh*cough*hehaha" After Several minutes of Hidan's laughing/choking, he got back on track...only to be sidetracked by Kakuzu asking if Nagato was a top bounty and if not he was leaving (Kakuzu left...) "...Times running out, we've got to go. Deidara muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Back at dah barn! (Tobi's PoV): "Sempai welcome back, Konan woke up and I decided to pretend to cook some eggs? Would you care for any?" "We got to go...wait what?" "Whatever come one Konan can ride my bird" "T...Thank you, sorry for the burdened" Replied a disheartened Konan D:. After running through the perpetual rain for about an hour they reached the city borders.

"Sempai, where do we go? I mean even though I'm a good boy, I kind of am a mass murderer, which will probably make people not want to help us." "We're going to an abandoned village of an old comrade." Deidara grunted

"I think I can walk now, Yeah I'm feeling fine. That and I don't like heights..."

ABOUTTWODAYSLATAH!

Tobi's inner self: Okie dokie so far we have avoided voracious hippos, eaten several pounds of dango, enjoyed game night (much to Deidara's dismay) where I won monopoly and clue! I am having a lot of fun on this trip and I hope it lasts much longer, only problem is I have no idea where we going. Super Sempai said we're going to an old comrade's village but I never knew about an old comrade. Konan is doing fine but still feels awkward around us (since she spent all life with one guy, who turned out to be psychotic) and generally avoids talking, but at game night she talked a lot! Tobi is good at making people talk even if they're antisocial. Sleeping has been I big problem lately, Deidara being the "gentleman" he is made a big bed for Konan and himself out of boom stuff (C3) and nothing for me! It's crazy, why does Deidara want to sleep with Konan more than me, it doesn't make sense why I have to sleep in the mud and get my brand new socks ruined. Well until next time Tobi is out!

_**A/N: Hey so I hope you liked it, I realized I'm not cut out for naruto fanfics, but I will try! Until next time you leave you with three messages, one-BLEH BLEH BLAREHGIDUGAN two- Rate and review Pl0x I like criticism, and 3- Thanks again flock your awesome!.**_


	3. Rebuilding

_**A/N Hey there, too all...one people who read this, something actually happens this chapter :D. Well Just sit back and enjoy. By the way if you're a role player like me and you listen to naruto music while reading, then girei goes well with the Hidan part :D **_

Hidan's PoV- "Damnit all! You idiots let him go again! Especially you Kakuzu you left mid-fight, just because you didn't get money for it! How the hell do you expect me to raise a child (lulwut?) when that heathen, declares himself a god?"

"Ugh shut up Hidan! You child's fine for now, which is good for you and all but I'm still left bankrupt after you made us buy this damn lair. Besides it's only a matter of time before he becomes weak, Deidara, Konan, and the spaz left so he's vulnerable, if it will make you shut up we can attack again in a week, once our preparations are complete.

"Lord Jashin... I will have my revenge!

Deidara's PoV- "Just a little bit further until we're there, so settle down, once we arrive at Otogakure we need to act fast before anyone can retaliate. We're going to need help, a lot of it so I'll start looking up anyone who may have a feud with the leaf, or the Akatsuki, anyone could help...I'm pretty sure we could find some people...Anyways Konan When we get there you can collect supplies and, Stuff. Tobi, this is a bit awkward but I don't really know what you do, so you can kind of just...wander around?"

"Tobi is a chef!"

"This...may just work out, I was skeptical from the start but I think we can handle this hehe. Alright so Konan can gather supplies, Tobi you may cook, and I will research. I'm starting to like the sound of this."

"Well...This may make it better, before leaving Tobi and I took six scrolls of Kabuto's "Impure World Summoning" so that may make recruiting easier" Konan Calmly stated in triumph.

"W-what well yeah that makes it much easier"

_**As the three arrived at **_**Otogakure** _**Konan went out and got a couple chickens, a few limes, some potatoes, and some other stuff that Tobi somehow made into a meal**_

_**Tobi's PoV**_- Bon appetite! I made Soup ( :3) Tobi said proudly. Did you find anyone to recruit Deidara?

"Hehe yeah, I already decided who to chose, except two of them. With those scrolls we will be able to retaliate within the month, ultimately defeating Nagato...freeing everyone. The first four are Zabuza Momochi, and his partner Haku, Kimimaru and ... Sasori Danna.

_**Oh hey lots of stuff happened this chapter I guess, First off, Hidan is a daddy, who is the mommy though? Secondly, Deidara Tobi and Konan jacked the sound village... Third off all, Cliché resurrection tactics! Please someone tell me who to use for the remaining last two people because I have no clue who to use, Also do you think the three should use their power for good or for evil? **_


End file.
